


Seeking the Similar

by JasnNCarly



Series: Lucky Spencer and His Loves [28]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Maxie invites herself to help Lucky.





	Seeking the Similar

“What are you doing here?”  
  
“What does it look like I’m doing? Pursuing my own adventure.”  
  
Lucky recognized the abandon in Maxie’s eyes, how she acted when she was hurt and longed to escape everything that wounded her, “You’re hiding something.”  
  
“I’m not. Everyone back in Port Charles is very aware the love of my life rejected me; I’m not good with the word no so I bailed.” Maxie shrugged her shoulders, waving to a man across the bar, “What’s to understand?”  
  
“Maxie, I’m doing work here, and you’re—”  
  
“Going to help you. Just tell me how, hot stuff.”


End file.
